Eleven Kids, One Cat
by Charge the Cat
Summary: Eggman has created a new Eggafier ray! Now he has toddlerized all of the heroes except Charge! How will Charge survive eleven kids without cracking? Good thing Blaze 'n Silver are there to help! or is that a good thing? Set in the Starvix baby universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters 'cept Charge. All others go to Sega. Baby universe idea goes to StarVix. Ace Combat and Pixy/** **ADFX-01/02 Morgan rights go to Namco Bandai. All songs mentioned are owned by their respective bands/owners.**

**The whole Ace Combat rant was actually based on an actual thought that I had after I came **_**so close **_**to beating Pixy… I SWEAR, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THAT MORGAN EXPLODE!!!!!!!!! AND TAKE THAT TRAITOR PIXY WITH IT!!! THAT'S FOR KILLING PJ, YOU STUPID SEPERATIST!!! *pauses to cough and come back to senses*…………….wait, was that out loud?**

**And yes, I did have to include Canada somehow. Don't like Canada? Too bad, so sad, sucking a lollipop! CANADA IS AWSOME! **

**Note:**

**BOLD is writers opinion**

A normal day dawned on the Planet Mobius. Sonic the Hedgehog was running for his life from his "girlfriend" Amy, Tails was in his workshop improving the Tornado X, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, the Chaotix were in their office, where Vector was counting dollar bills, Espio was meditating and Charmy was on a sugar rush, the Babylon Rouges were flying around causing utter mayhem, and Shadow was standing on a huge skyscraper staring into space.

Oh, and Charge the Cat was at his house listening to alternative rock on his massive stereo system.

Eggman, however, was busy with coming up with a brand new Eggafier to change Sonic and co. back to toddlers. He was laughing manically all the while, connecting wires and slipping doohickeys into their respective places. He finally put in the final part in, closed the hatch on its side, gave it a pat, and hefted it to his shoulder.

The gun looked like a TAR-21 assault rifle with a glass pod on top containing the fluid needed to turn Sonic into a baby. Eggman tested out its accuracy on a target he had asked (read _forced_) Metal Sonic to collect for him. He fired a round straight into the dead centre of the target.

The doctor laughed "HAHAHAHA!!! Perfect! Now, those little pests will finally be my minions! Metal Sonic!!!"

The respective robot stuck his head into the room, sighed deep within his voice box, and stepped into the room. He was wearing one of those stupid French maid dresses. "You called, Master?" Oh, how that last word was like acid to him.

"Yes, I wish for you to toddlerize and kidnap the following list with my Eggafier Ray Mark 2." Eggman replied stroking his bushy mustache. "If you return with all of them, I will not ask for your assistance for the next … uh… 24 hours."

This sounded like a good deal to Metal Sonic. Not a day went by without a single command from Eggman, ranging from cooking meals for the maniacal doctor to stealing various items from Sonic. He grabbed the list and made a quick check of the names, storing them in his memory banks. However, there were a couple of names that he felt should be on there.

"Master, shouldn't Silver, Blaze and Charge be on this list? Do they not pose a threat?" The bot asked uneasily, unsure of what the reply would be.

Eggman's face turned a deep Venetian red, as he snapped, "Don't question my logic! I know what I'm doing!"

Metal Sonic truly wished he could roll his eyes. It was what he truly wanted to do at this exact moment, as with many moments that he had when he was around Eggman. The only reason that he didn't leave the future nuthouse patient was his programming to help the doctor in any way possible. He once again cursed this programming and grabbed the ridiculously named ray gun.

(**Seriously! Who the heck calls a toddler-creating ray an Eggafier ray, besides Eggman! No offence, Star!)**

With that, the robot took of for his first target.

_**Charge's POV:**_

* * *

Ah, it was good to sit back and listen to a little Linkin Park now and then. Currently, I had Numb on, while attempting to beat Ace Combat Zero on my PS2 (Darn you Pixy! You and your stupid ADFX-01/02 Morgan! I SWEAR I WILL PUNISH YOU WITH MY F-22 ONCE I GET TO YOU AGAIN!) After I was shot down for the _tenth _time in a row, I sat back and wondered why Sonic wasn't here. He was coming over to pick up some artifact that I had picked up while up north visiting Canada. Apparently the Native Americans (**that is the proper term for any culture that lived in the Americas before white settlers!) **thought it cured them of some sort of disease. Frankly, I was more interested in the artifact than the story. It looks like some sort of kid carved out of solid jade. He was smiling and holding something aloft that no one could figure out, least of all yours truly, Master of Light and Electricity.

Anyways, why wasn't he here? It's not like Sonic to be late for most things. However, I have had to cover for him on numerous occasions on missed/late dates with Amy, and suffered the Piko-Piko hammer for it. But usually he was there on time. I looked up at the clock. My clock told me it was 12:31. Sonic was supposed to be here half and hour ago! Either he forgot, which was unlikely, or he was fighting something. I decided to go with the latter and left to search for him.

Now, being electrokinetic and the master of light to boot, it really isn't hard to move from point A to point B. I just simply step into a light source and the light takes me there instantly. I like to call it Light-Warp. Anyways, I Light-Warped to the park, where I can usually find the blue dude, but today I was in for a shocker.

The park looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, then a tornado, than a solar flare, all the while with an 8.0 magnitude earthquake shaking the place. There was a blockade around the whole park. Station Square SWAT was everywhere. Either we were headed for an early Apocalypse, or Eggman had been here. Since I saw no Angel of Death, and my Christian senses weren't tingling, it was Eggman, or one of his robots. People and Mobians were milling around in terror. Some of them recognized me and looked like they expected an answer out of me. I, however, had none.

I walked straight up to the barrier. A big, fat cop eating a donut noticed me on the other side of the tape and started towards me.

"Hey, you cat there! Nobody is allowed to cross that line! This is a crime scene!" he bellowed, finishing his donut and licking his fingers.

"Well, I'm certainly not Nobody, so I'll just…" I said quietly, carefully ducking under the tape and popping back up on the other side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? GET BACK ACROSS THAT TAPE OR I"LL…" he stopped suddenly. The reason he stopped was because I had raised my finger to point at him. That was one of my ultimate scare tactics.

"Ah, you recognize me now, don't you?" I chuckled "Don't forget I have more volts in this finger than a _nuclear aircraft carrier_ can produce in a million years. Now, run along to your superiors and tell them that Charge the Cat is here to look for his friends."

The cop waddled off as fast as his stubby legs would carry him, looking back every few meters in terror. I continued towards the centre of the park. All the hills were flattened, run through with gouge marks, like something had been dragged slowly over it, and there was a strange green slime on the trees. Suddenly, I heard assault rifle fire and cries for help. I ran as fast as I could towards the source of the noise.

Dozens upon dozens of SWAT officers were crouched, weapons cocked, targets locked on an ice cream stand that looked like it had been hit by a whole truckload of explosives. As I watched, a metallic blue blur appeared out of nowhere and hit one of the officers. He collapsed, knocked out, and the other officers started to fire on the blur. The bullets all missed, however, and the blue blur disappeared into the building.

I ran to the nearest officer who turned and looked at me tiredly

"Officer, what is the situation?" I asked quickly.

"One of Eggman's robots has disappeared into that building. We think it already took damage, because all of its jet boosters aren't functional. However, there have been cries coming from the building, which have led us to believe that the robot has children hostage." the officer finished.

Only one robot would stoop as low as to harm children.

"Metal Sonic." I growled, turning to the officer. "Keep your men out here and be ready for _anything_. Big emphasis on everything."

"Fine by me. Just get those kids to safety." was the reply I got.

I levitated slightly off the ground and flew towards where the robot had last entered. Landing softly on the ground, I noted that it was strangely dark in here. Walking forwards, I tripped and fell over something. Cursing and rubbing my now-sore knee, I reached out to grab whatever I had tripped over. However, after summoning light to see what it was, I had another shock.

It was a yellow screwdriver. That was not was scared me though.

On it was the initials _M.P_.

Tails' screwdriver that I gave to him for his birthday…

I scrambled up. Suddenly, I heard a very light snoring, followed by a sneeze. _Very _light, mind you. However, only one person I know snored like that.

Sonic.

I sprinted into the room where the sound originated. There, on the floor, were all my friends; Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Jet, Wave, Storm.

As kids…

Eating ice cream…

"What the great name of God?" I yelled, drawing their attention to me.

Twenty-two pairs of eyes turned and fixed on me.

Then all Chaos broke out.

All of the little guys charged me and knocked me over. The sheer number of children overwhelmed me. They pinned me down, and Shadow stood on my chest. He looked deep into my eyes with his crimson ones, arms crossed, looking like a shorter, cuter version of his adult self. Then he slowly reached forward, pinched my nose and then collapsed giggling once he saw the expression on my face.

"OW!" I yelped, glaring at him while he laughed on the floor "That was not funny, Shadow!"

"Hwow you knows me?" he asked in a high-pitched voice, now focusing on me.

Before I could answer, a shorter version of a familiar blue hedgehog pinched my nose for the second time. A similar result happened before a cold, metallic voice interrupted my lecture.

"So, the Master of Light is not able to defeat a few toddlers. What a pathetic sight."

All the children dove for cover screaming.

I already knew who it was. I rolled over and stood up to face Metal Sonic. I noticed he was wearing a maid outfit.

I cocked an eyebrow "Pourquoi utilisez-vous un équipement de bonne?" speaking in one of the many languages I learned in my travels

However, he was programmed to understand and speak French. "What I am wearing is none of your business! Now, prepare to be eliminated!"

He fired at me with an ion cannon. I create a magnetic field to reflect the shot back at his stupid metal hull. He took the blow full on. He flew backwards and crumpled against the wall. I walked up to him and picked him up with one hand.

"Now you listen to me _very carefully._" I hissed in his auditory system "You tell blubber-butt that if he so much as tries to _touch _one of these kids, I will personally come and fry that genius mind of his to dust. UNDERSTAND?!?" I roared loudly into his ear. He nodded.

I then threw him out the window. When I turned back, all the kids were staring at me with wide eyes. No one spoke for about a minute. Then Baby Shadow stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Tank you, he no very god to ud." he stated

I sighed and gathered all of the kids together.

Today was not going to be peaceful.

**Okay, Chapter 1 is done!!! WOOHOO! Like I said, all credit goes to StarVix for the whole idea. If you have not read any of her baby stories, then go to the following address.**

**  
Warning: beware of Master Cantaloupes, banjoes and plenty of randomness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.net/u/557082/StarVix


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K! Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know that this is not as good as my first chapter, but I did my best on it.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one **

A peaceful evening seems to be coming for the City of Station Square. The moon was shining, everyone was happy and life was good. However, the silence was split by a heartfelt scream, piercing the night air like a sword.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Pwease, NO! I don wanna!"

"I DON'T CARE WETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT, SONIC!!!! YOU ARE GETTING IN THAT TUB AND THAT IS FINAL!!!!!!!!!"

Charge chased the little blue hedgehog around the house. Even as a toddler, Sonic was still pretty darn fast. He was also coated with mud after his adventure in the park. Most of this mud was ending up everywhere he ran, which somehow included the walls and the ceiling. It was also getting onto Charge's expensive hardwood floors, where it would take eons to clean it off.

Charge was not much better off. It had taken him a while to get all the kids back to his house, where it would be easier to take care of them. Noting that most of the kids were dirty, he had proceeded to give them all baths. For the most part, this had been easy, but due to Sonic's morbid fear of water, he had refused to go in. Charge had tried everything in his arsenal, from toys to candy, but Sonic stood firm. Then, when Charge attempted to force him in, he had taken off. Now, a wild game of tag had begun. Charge almost had Sonic before something caught his eye.

"TAILS, DO NOT TOUCH MY T.V!!!!!" he yelled at the young fox, before continuing to chase after the blue blur.

He finally caught Sonic and dragged him off kicking and screaming into the bathroom. The blue hedgehog looked like he was willing to commit hari kari with a comb to escape the torture of being washed. The terrified Sonic looked at his former friend with horror in his eyes. Charge ignored the look and continued to drag him to the dreaded bathtub. Once he was in, he repeatedly yelled that he was going to drown.

"NO TODDLER HAS EVER DROWNED IN LESS THAN FIVE INCHES OF WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Charge, his eyes growing dangerously white. "BUT THOSE TODDLERS DIDN'T HAVE 50,000 VOLTZ OF ELECTRICITY IN THE WATER, EITHER!"

A cell phone ringtone interrupted Sonic's apparent doom. Charge knew the caller immediately. The tune, Dreaming of an Absolution, was his friend, Silver's, favorite song. Surely enough, the caller was such. Charge let Sonic out of the tub, passing him a towel on the way, before answering the call.

"Hello." he said

Silver's voice answered "Hey, Charge, how's life been treating you?"

'_Let's see, I found out today that I have to deal with eleven kids, who just so happen to be my friends, and now my house looks like it's been nuked, which it technically has.' _thought Charge, shuddering while remembering when Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at one of his lights.

"Not bad." he replied "You?"

"Not bad either. Listen, Blaze and I need somewhere to sleep tonight. Eggman bombed our house, so we can't go there. Everyone else ain't answering."

Charge closed his eyes and tried to remember where all of the kids had been last spotted. Amy had been sleeping on his couch, Tails had been tinkering with his old T.V, Knuckles, for reasons unknown, had been hugging a cantaloupe, Vector had been over by his stereo system, Charmy, who hadn't changed much, was looking for sugar (Charge had his it in preparation), Espio was stabbing a watermelon with a small samurai sword, the Babylon Rouges were running around harassing everyone, and Shadow was on his refrigerator.

"I don't know if now is the best time." he sighed

"PLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE?!?" came the reply from Silver. Charge knew he was doing that ridiculous puppy-dog eyes thing.

Charge palmed his face. Even through the phone, the thing was too annoying to resist.

"Okay, Okay! I guess for a night or two won't hurt." he finally replied "But don't be surprised if the place looks like Eggman used for a weapons testing ground. I kinda have a …party going on here."

"SWEET!!!! We'll be there in an hour!" came the excited reply from Silver

"WAIT A SEC…"

The line disconnected.

Charge sighed and went to prepare for the night ahead.

_One hour later:_

The doorbell rang. Charge had just finished putting the last of the kids to sleep, when he went to go answer it. As he quickly walked towards the door, he checked that his fur was in good order. After assuring himself that it was, he approached the door. Looking through the peephole to be sure, he opened the door to the lilac cat and white hedgehog.

"Hi guys! C'mon in!" he said, opening the door fully.

The two passed through, glad to be out of the chilly night air. They looked around the house. It sure looked like it had been hit by an earthquake, but there was no signs of a party.

"You guys need anything? Food? Something to drink?" I asked politely.

"No, thanks." was the reply from Blaze.

"I'm good too." Silver added. He then voiced what both of them were thinking "Hey, where is everybody? I thought you said there was a party going on."

Charge sweat-dropped. "Uh…it isn't quite like that. You see, I went to the park and…"

"Who's dat?" came the small, high-pitched voice from behind Charge. He turned to see Baby Amy, who I had put to bed about a half an hour ago. Charge crouched down next to her and let his gaze lock with hers.

"They're a couple of friends of mine. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sweep." she said, pouting "And I don wanna, eider"

"Now Amy, do you know why you need to sleep tonight?"

"No." she admitted. "Why?"

He grinned, "What if I told you that first thing tomorrow, everybody's going to the carnival."

Her eyes grew huge "Really?"

"You betcha. My treat." Charge said, cunningly adding "But you can't go if you don't go to sleep."

Before "go to sleep" was even out of his mouth, Amy was K.O on her sleeping area. Charge stood and turned to his guests. Both were standing open mouthed and staring with huge eyes.

Blaze spoke "Was that the…uh…real Amy?"

Charge sighed "_Very _long story. I guess I might as well tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Charge walks out onto stage in front of cheering crowd dressed in spick and span black suit:**

**Charge: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Eleven Kids, One Cat! **

**HAPPY FACE****!!!!!**

**I'm trying to keep up with demand, and my homework load is light, but sadly, MY INTERNET IS DOWN!!!!!!!!!**

**Audiance: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Charge: It should be up within a few days, but this may take a while to reach you, my readers. Thank you to all who reviewed! You make this so much easier with your advice. Again, this is not my best work, so please be patient. I swear unto God our savior I will improve the quality soon. (Yes I am religious. I go to church every day.)**

**Friend Adam the wolf comes on: Wazzup?**

**Charge: *jumps in surprise and hits ceiling* Ow…Hey, what are you doing in the story? I haven't even introduced to the plot yet!**

**Adam: Whoops! *exits stage left *******

**Charge: Oookay O.o. A little weird. Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the StarVix Baby Universe, or Coca-Cola©.**

Another peaceful Saturday was born on the planet Mobius. Everything with a shred of sense was taking the day off and sleeping in. Everything, of course, except a certain electric green feline.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE…SMASH!!!!!!!!**_

Those were the sounds that resounded through Charge's head as he groggily checked the time. Only then did he realize that his alarm clock was lying on the floor, smoking from an "accidental" Electro-Blast. He checked his watch, which read 6:46 a.m. He slowly untangled himself from his bed sheets and stumbled down into the kitchen.

Last night seemed to go on forever. After he had finished relaying his adventures to Blaze and Silver, he had seen them off to their respective rooms. Baby Shadow had chosen that moment to have a nightmare. Before he reassured the ebony hedgehog and sent him to bed, Charge had been forced to disprove the existence of the Bogeyman, make warm milk and honey and to help Shadow find his teddy bear, which he duly noted it's importance to help blackmail Shadow into future schemes. When he had finally gone to bed it had been around 12:30 p.m.

In other words, he had only gotten around 6 ½ hours of sleep last night.

He groaned and started preparing breakfast for the thirteen hungry Mobians who would be waking up soon. Using cooking skills acquired through time and many an accident; he prepared blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs for fourteen.

The first to wake up was Jet. The young hawk stumbled in and noted that breakfast was almost ready. Seeing a chance to cause havoc, he scrambled back to the room he was sharing with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. Scrambling up on the blue blur's bed, he then proceeded to stick his beak close to Sonic's ear before shouting as loud as he could:

"**BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!!!"**

What happened next could only be described as lunacy. Knuckles (who had refused to let go of the cantaloupe, had kept it with him the whole night), and Shadow (still holding his teddy bear!) both started upright. Sonic, however, was so surprised that he became airborne for a few seconds. When he landed, he glared at Jet with a look that instantly erased all cuteness form his face.

Jet, however, was too busy choking with laughter. Once he had gotten his breath back, he glanced back at Sonic and smirked:

"I didn't know hwedgewogs couwd fwy!" he sneered, turning his back on his victim.

This was not a very good idea, because he didn't see the glint in the hedgehog's eye.

Sonic flew out of bed and tackled the hawk to the ground. He then landed a few blows before Jet fought back. The two rolled over the floor; landing blows and kicks, while Shadow and Knuckles watched with wide eyes. Finally, during a lull in the battle, Knuckles turned to Shadow.

"A dowar thwat Sonic wins." he said, a serious look in his eyes.

Shadow returned the look, before smirking and replying confidently "Fwaker ain't got nwotin on Jet."

The bet settled, the two settled back to realize that all of the toddlers were now watching the fight. A semi-circle had been formed unanimously, and everyone was cheering on one or the other combatants. Amy was cheering the loudest for Sonic, Wave was cheering for Jet, and so forth.

Charge had heard the commotion, and after assuring himself that everything was ready for eleven toddlers, went to check on it. When he saw the hedgehog and hawk fighting, he immediately grabbed a shoulder and pulled them away from each other. Behind him he heard the collective 'AWWWW!' as the morning entertainment was broken up. Shadow and Knuckles were arguing who won the bet, since they didn't count on it being interrupted. But for now, Charge was focused on the two troublemakers.

"Okay, what was that all about?" he asked the two combatants, noting that they were both giving each other death glares.

Jet shrugged "I woke hwim upsie. I'd dat swo bad?"

Sonic threw him another death glare "You shwouted in mwy ewar! Thwen he mwade fwun o'd me."

He then attempted to escape from Charge.

Charge sighed "Well, you two better start behaving, or _no one _is going to the carnival today."

_Uh-oh _he thought, just realizing how that might not actually help the situation.

All the kids perked up "Weew gwoing to da cwanavil?" an excited Tails asked.

"_Only _if everybody behaves." Charge said firmly "And that includes _these _two!" he added, throwing both a super-deluxe death glare.

Sonic and Jet noticeably withered.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready." Charge said, releasing the two combatants. When he turned, the group was gone (along with the cantaloupe). He sighed and returned to the kitchen to see the kids all sitting at the table, looking expectantly. He was preparing to dish them out when Blaze and Silver walked in.

"Morning." he mumbled, nodding to each in turn.

After breakfast was over, he got everybody together. He counted eleven kids, one immature-acting adult (Silver), one mature adult and himself.

With that, they set off.

**Charge: Sheesh! It is not easy to write like a toddler. One of the reasons I hold so much respect for Star. See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth chapter of my StarVix Baby Sonic Universe story; 11 Kids, One Cat! **

**Once again, I would like to thank the reviewers for their insightful and heartfelt reviews. You guys are the best. Anyways, to answer a much-asked question from Chapter #3:**

_**Q: Where would Knuckles and Shadow get two dollars?**_

_**A: Since they were suddenly turned into babies, their money and possessions were transferred with them. Therefore, Shadow and Knuckles both have the same amount of cash with them from when they were adults.**_

**I would like to point out that I actually don't try to be that funny in this story. Somehow, I end up with way too much comedy in my stories. Apparently, I caused someone to choke on laughter while reading (!!!). **

**Final note: From now on, the series will be written mostly from Charge's point of view.**

**Now, on with the show!!!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3**

The Station Square Summer Carnival. A place of joy, excitement, candy, rides and romance. Nearly every citizen of Station Square, Mobian or Human, was at the event. Everyone was milling around, checking out booths, playing games and trying out the rides. Our group of fourteen, however, was still trying to work out where they were going.

"I wanna go to da rowar croasta!" exclaimed Baby Shadow

"No, da Fewis Weel!" Amy shot back, hearts in her eyes as she looked at Sonic.

"Da Masta Emwald and I wanna pway some games!" Baby Knuckles declared, _still holding the Master Cantaloupe_.

What followed was an argument between all of the kids, each wanting to go somewhere else. I sighed, looking at Silver and Blaze and rolling my eyes. They looked equally exasperated and tired. I knew that we would need to think of something, and fast, before another fight broke out.

"Everybody listen up!" I yelled. The din didn't stop, so I tried again a little louder.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!" I shouted. _That _got their attention, along with quite a few people within earshot. Turning red, I crouched down with all of the little guys.

"Now, who wants to go to the games?" I asked.

Knuckles, Wave, Storm and Charmy raised their hands.

"O.K, that's four. Who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Vector, Tails and Amy raised their hands.

"That's three. Finally, who's for the roller coaster?"

Jet, Shadow and Espio raised their hands.

"That's three. Who hasn't said anything?"

Sonic raised his hand.

"Well, what do you want to do Sonic?"

Sonic looked nervously around. He knew that if he didn't go on the roller coaster, the others would mock him for eternity and Amy would probably hit him with her Piko-Piko hammer. He wasn't feeling up to playing games. However, if he went on the Ferris wheel, Amy would more than certainly try to kiss him. He was trapped, so he made his decision quickly.

"I wanna go on da rower cowsta." he said quietly, but Amy still him.

"SONIC!!!!!!!" she yelled, chasing him around the group amid much giggling from Jet, Knuckles and Shadow.

I sighed, straightened up and rolled my right shoulder to try to stretch it out. I let the two "lovers" run around for a little while to tire themselves out. Eventually, they both collapsed exhausted. I then turned to my fellow adults and presented them with a decision:

"Well, you heard the choices. Which group do you want to take?"

Blaze went first, choosing to take the Ferris wheel. Silver chose the roller coaster, and I was left with the games. I gathered up my kids and we set off towards the games row.

I didn't notice the small robot following us.

**Meanwhile…**

Eggman sat lazily, watching the three screens. On it, the robots he had sent to tail the group kept up easily with the three groups and their guardians. None had noticed their metal pursuers. Eggman, who had his feet up on his control panel, had a slightly maniacal grin on his face. By listening to the conversation, he knew where the three groups were headed. He would wait until the three groups got to their separate areas, and then give the order for his minions to begin their attack.

He had sent his three best robots, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android to hide throughout the carnival and await his orders. They had hidden themselves so well that not even Eggman knew where they were.

He chuckled to himself, smiling even more. Soon those pesky cats and that annoying white hedgehog would be at his mercy, and those toddlers would be his.

**Back to Charge:**

I had been at the carnival for three hours and already I was buried under a massive pile of stuffed animals and electronics. Knuckles was just barreling through the games, wining prize after prize. Of course, I was forced to carry all the prizes, as the Master Cantaloupe already took up both of his arms. Charmy, Wave and Storm were having less luck, but they still won a whole lot of prizes. When the four said they wanted to get something to eat, I nearly jumped for joy, prevented from doing so by the massive pile of prizes.

I dumped the mega pile of prizes near table, and then I went up to the counter of a snack stand. Behind the counter was a familiar grey wolf.

"Welcome to Greg's. I'm Adam. How can I help you?"

I ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Charmy got a plate of fries, Wave and Storm both got burgers and Baby Knuckles got chicken fingers. I got a Coke, and the babies got apple juice.

We sat down at the table we "reserved". I unwrapped my burger and unwisely left it unattended. I turned to check we still had all of the stuffed animals. When I turned back, my beautiful burger was gone. Not even crumbs remained.

I started and looked suspiciously at Knuckles. His chicken fingers were finished, and he was sitting there with a blank expression on his face. He also had a piece of cheese hanging from his chin. Wave, Storm and Charmy, however, could scarcely keep their laughs in.

"Knuckles." I said quietly. "Did you eat my cheeseburger?"

Knuckles put on a cute face and shook his head. "No, I no eat it."

"Well then, who did?" I said exasperated.

The cute face still on, he pointed to the Master Cantaloupe.

Fortunately, I was immune to the big eyes and trembling lip routine.

I sighed and rested my elbows on the table "If the Master Emerald ate it, why do you have a piece of cheese on your chin?"

I heard a giggle escape from Wave.

Knuckles, knowing he was trapped, threw his heart and soul into the cute face routine. His eyes started to tear up. Anyone with less practice would have cracked around now, but I just smirked.

"Nice try. I'm not upset, I just want to know if you did it or not."

With those words, the cute face evaporated instantly. He now looked just like his older self.

Still smirking, I asked: "Now, did you eat my cheeseburger?"

Baby Knuckles nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine. I'll just go grab another one." I assured him, grabbing my Coke, which fortunately had _not _been drank from yet.

I returned to the counter. Adam the Wolf looked surprised.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" he greeted me.

"I'd like another cheeseburger. Please don't ask why." I returned.

Adam sure _looked_ like he wanted to ask, but seemed to think the better of it.

A few minutes later, I had my long-awaited cheeseburger.

Just as I had finished eating it, a loud scream was heard. People started running away from down the game booth rows. A few seconds later, one of the booths exploded in a flash of red and orange, leaving a massive crater.

I turned, instinctively getting between the babies and the explosion. However, when I saw what had caused the explosion, my jaw dropped open.

The assailant was blue and shiny. Red polka dot pants covered his metal legs. On his torso he wore a red shirt with a yellow striped jacket. His feet had shoes that were about three times too big for him. A big, rainbow Afro wig covered his metal spines on his head. A large red nose, almost as red as his eyes, covered his scent detectors.

The assailant was Metal Sonic in a clown suit.

Charmy screamed: "SCARY CLOWN!!!"

Metal Sonic heard that and started to make his way towards us, blowing up stuff along the way.

I picked up my jaw off the floor and hustled the kids out of there. We ran into a nearby tent. There I turned and crouched to the group.

"Okay, I want you all to listen up. I'm going to fight that scary clown. If anyone besides me, Silver, Blaze or other kids come in here, scream like you've never screamed before. Got it?"

They all nodded.

I turned and took off for Metal Sonic. He was in for a world of hurt when I was done with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter Five of Eleven Kids, One Cat! I discovered that I have time on my hands, being the weekend and all, and since all my homework is done, I can now use this time to my discretion. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter.**

**This will be a fight in this chapter. Put on some Linkin Park to get in the mood for that part. New Divide or Numb work best. Either that or Mortal Kombat.**

**For the romance part (It's very brief, StarVix!), play Fix You by Coldplay**

**IMPORTANT: ****In chapter six I will have a gathering of OC's. Anyone who wants one of their OC's in the story, please say so in the review. I have space for maybe 5, so please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 4**

I flew above the Station Square Summer Carnival. Normally, this was a place where people fought to get into. A place where kids could be kids, or, in other words, get hyped up on sugar and go crazy. Now, however, most of the carnival was a smoking wreck. People had screamed and shoved to escape. Station Square Police closed off the entire carnival ground. That carnage was the result of what Charmy called the "Scary Clown".

Scary Clown just happens to be a robot called Metal Sonic.

I really don't like Metal Sonic.

I landed in a space between two booths. Looking around, I knew Metal Sonic had been here. There were multiple craters in the earth, the remains of what used to be carnival booths, and lots of disemboweled stuffed animals. Nearly everything was on fire, for that matter. It looked like the crowd had caused some damage as well. Any booths that weren't blown out of existence had been toppled over and been trampled.

I suddenly heard a very light sobbing. I instinctively turned and dropped into a fighting position. The sound was coming from one of the very few lightly damaged tents. I slowly inched towards the door flap, caution in my every move. Before I stuck my head around the flap, I charged up a little ball of static electricity, perfect for overloading systems. Metal Sonic had occasionally played the sounds of someone in distress to lure us heroes out into the open.

Ever so slowly, I put my head through the flap.

The sight that greeted me was shocking.

A young sky-blue hedgehog was lying with her back turned to me. She looked like she was my age, about 15 or so. I knew she was hurt, because her right leg was caught beneath one of the fallen tent support poles. She was sobbing lightly to herself, crying into her red shirt. It nearly broke my heart to see something like that.

As a first impression, I managed to fall flat on my face coming into the tent.

Pulling my muzzle out of the ground, I looked up to see the hedgehog staring at me with terror in her beautiful brown eyes. She tried to pull herself away from me, but she cried out in pain because of her leg. After I managed to get to my feet again, she stared at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. My legs immediately felt weak and I nearly fell straight back down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gust of wind picked me up and threw me into the side of the tent.

Picking myself back up, I looked at her in mild annoyance. She returned the look defiantly.

I was then thrown by the wind into the side of the tent again.

"Okay, _please _stop throwing me into the wall. It gets annoying after a while!" I complained as I got up again.

"Go away." she replied angrily "You and your robotic friends won't take me to Eggman."

"Uh, Update Alert! Not with Eggman and here to destroy his stupid robots, for that matter!" I returned "And how do you know Eggman anyways?"

"I don't trust you."

"You probably shouldn't' for that matter. Metal Sonic could be-"

"Right behind you." a cold, metallic voice that sure sounded a heck of a lot like Metal Sonic chortled.

I was then run over and into the ground by a spin dash attack.

Picking my face out of the dirt, spitting out rocks and grass _once again_, I glared at the robot.

"I am really tired of being used as a plough, thank you very much!" I yelled, seriously ticked off.

He began laughed metallically.

He was _still _in that ridiculous clown suit. However, he had lost the nose and the wig, so now he just looked like an evil robot with a ridiculous suit. I decided to use this to my advantage.

"Nice suit. So you've gone from being Eggman's maid to being his jester. What's next, his page?" I laughed provocatively.

He stopped laughing and snapped "Your one to talk. Getting beaten up by a hedgehog with a broken leg. How pathetic."

Now we began to exchange taunts

"Metal maniac!" was mine

"Arrogant fool!" he replied

"Robo-slave!"

"Walking Magnet!"

After the last taunt, he launched himself at me. I Light-warped out of the way and watched as he crashed into a pile of broken timber. He scrambled his way out and looked like he was going to attack me again, when suddenly his eyes flared in triumph, staring at something behind me.

I turned to see what it was and ended up staring down the end of an ion cannon.

The wrong end, for that matter.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees." the quiet voice of Shadow Android told me.

I complied. I saw that Blaze and Silver had been captured as well. Neither would meet my gaze, and Blaze looked pretty angry. However, behind the two of them was Metal Knuckles, pointing an ion cannon to the back of their heads.

Metal Sonic walked over and triumphantly took of my Static ring. I knew that the moment that the ring came off, I couldn't go to my Turbo or Over forms. Seeing as all three Metals were here, I would need one of those forms to fight. In other words, I _really _needed to get that ring back, and soon.

Metal Sonic was inspecting my ring. He seemed pretty interested in the writing on the sides. I wasn't sure why until he grabbed me by my chest fur and yanked me up to look into his eyes with and indignant "Hey!" from me. I stared into those empty LED screens and tried to send all the disgust and hatred as I could into that glare.

He then turned my head towards the ring in his other hand.

"Now I want you to read me what that inscription says," he demanded forcefully.

I glared at him "What makes you think that I'm going to do that?"

Shadow Android prodded the back of my skull with his ion cannon.

"Oh yeah, that reason." I said quietly. Sighing, I turned to the ring. I knew the entire inscription by heart, and it was _not _a good idea to recite that.

"He who wears this ring will be granted the power of light and thunder and shall be a bringer of justice to all who commit wrongdoings. But to achieve this, he must be of pure of heart." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, although I knew it was fully false.

Metal Sonic chuckled. He looked at me with those blood red eyes and triumphantly said, "Well, it looks like the wielder of light has been brought to his knees. And now for the more important question: _Where are the toddlers?_"

With those words he leaned straight into my face. I think he tried to psyche me out, but I didn't falter.

"Go jump in a car compact." I spat at him.

He smirked "Very bad thing to say. Now, I believe we have a few toddlers to round up. Shadow Android, give him an anesthetic."

Just as Shadow Android was about to knock me out, a gust of wind blew him and Metal Knuckles away. The same gust also blew the ring out of Metal Sonic's hand and onto the dirt in front of me. I quickly put it on and felt the power coursing through me as I stood up. Within seconds, I was in Turbo form.

Blaze and Silver also got up. Blaze looked _really _mad, staring at Metal Knuckles like he was going to melt into a puddle right then and there. Silver was giving Shadow Android a dirty look, while picking up a few large boxes with his telekinesis.

I took Metal Sonic, feeling the electric dagger form in my hand. Now it was my turn to smirk "Any last words, jester?"

His response was to come at me full speed.

I sidestepped in a flash of light and swung my dagger backhand. The cut took his jet boosters and his legs out in a fraction of a blink of an eye. He collapsed, unable to stand. I walked up to his head and crouched down. He glared at me for a second, and then attempted to punch me. I caught the punch easily, breaking his fist into tiny pieces.

I pointed a light charge at his head "Score two to the heroes."

A blinding flash of light, and then his head slumped back, short-circuiting.

I turned to my partners, ready for a fight, but no assistance was needed. Shadow Android was crushed beneath a pile of large boxes. Metal Knuckles was burnt all over and broken in quite a few places. After finishing their respective jobs, Blaze and Silver turned towards me. I looked up and closed my eyes as I came out of my Turbo form. Soon I was just plain old Charge.

"You guys okay?" I inquired.

Both nodded. Silver had a small cut on his calf, but it wasn't serious. Blaze just looked happy that she got to smash Metal Knuckles. Frankly, I couldn't blame her.

"What do we do now?" Silver asked.

"Priority number one is we check that all the kids are okay." I replied "Then we get them home A.S.A.P."

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Blaze.

As I was about to go, I remembered the hedgehog.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I gotta check one thing first." I said nervously.

Blaze and Silver both looked at me strangely before shrugging and taking off.

I walked back over to where the sky-blue hedgehog was. She was now unconscious, her beautiful brown eyes closed, exhausted from crying so much. I walked over to the tent support pole and used my electrokinesis to pick it up and move it. I then knelt down and picked up the sleeping hedgehog, checking her leg to see if it was broken, which it wasn't. I walked out into the open, and warped the two of us to the outside of the carnival grounds. Standing there, I looked down at her face one more time before setting her down on the ground.

Backing away, I wondered if I'd ever see her brown eyes again. As if on cue from the big man upstairs, her eyes opened to look at me. They were the same as before, except the terror was now gone and replaced by confusion.

"Oh." she said "It's you."

She then looked around in amazement. "Where am I?"

"Just outside the fairgrounds." I said

She looked at me and asked a very difficult question:

"Why did you bring me here and not leave me back in the tent?"

I struggled with the question for a few seconds before replying:

"Because you saved my life."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. She then started to get up. I rushed forward to help her, but she waved me off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just go away and leave me alone." she snapped, finally getting to her feet.

I turned away, stung. I walked away for a little bit before turning back to look at her. She was watching me with wide eyes. I turned back around and prepared to take off.

Before I got ten meters above the ground, she yelled: "My name's Cloud by the way!"

I turned back to her, confused: "Why tell me that?"

She smirked "Maybe I trust you a little more now that I'm out of there. Now, it isn't polite to not tell me your name."

I grinned. I really liked this girl.

"Charge is my name, since you asked." I said, "Will I see you around?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" she shot back

I laughed and flew off into the night.

_Several hours later:_

I quickly ran through my day in my head as I got into bed.

So far I had kept the kids happy for the whole day, solved the Mystery of Missing Cheeseburger, met a nice girl, given Metal Sonic a sound beating and got everyone back home in one piece.

I was really looking forward to tonight's sleep. I slipped into the covers and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to finally get to sleep, a shriek interrupted my rest:

"MONSTER!!!" came the scream from Baby Vector.

I sighed. Looks like sleep will have to wait for a while.

**And remember kids, post OC's for inclusion and always floss your teeth!**

_**~Charge the Cat~**_


	6. Chapter 6 OC PARTY!

**Charge: Well, here it is! My OC party! **

***pauses for applause and cheers* **

**Charge: Thank you! This is my longest, most random chapter yet, so I hope you like it! Thanks go to StarVix, Solar the Cat and Yin Blaze for allowing me to use their OC's! And also to StarVix for the hot dog chugging contest idea!**

***more cheers***

**Charge: Also featuring a special musical performance by me!**

***cricket chirp***

**Charge: Did I mention the songs are by Coldplay?**

***cheers***

**Charge: That's more like it! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie), McDonalds, Allstate Auto Insurance, Macintosh or Apple or any drink made by the Coca-Cola Company.**

**I do not own any songs mentioned in this song. All rights go to respective owners.**

**Star the Vixen is property of StarVix and is used with permission. **

**Solar the Cat is property of Solar the Cat and is used with permission.**

**Enzan the Hedgehog is property of Yin Blaze and is used with permission**

_**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I sat at my kitchen table, staring blankly at the blue granite tabletop. I was letting my mind wander to places it _really _shouldn't about. Here are a few of the questions that were on my mind at the time:

_Why doesn't McDonalds sell hot dogs?_

_Why is there a disclaimer on the Allstate Auto Insurance commercials that says "Not available in all states"?_

_Why are the little Styrofoam pieces called peanuts?_

…and most importantly:

_Why do Americans insult Canadians so much?_

With that last question, my ears started to twitched. I sighed, my pinkie tapping my mug of rooibos tea with four sugars and a milk.

I was _seriously _stressed from the job of babysitting the eleven toddlers that had been my friends a few days ago.

That didn't mean that there weren't any perks to the job. I had taken a bunch of pictures on my IPhone that were the perfect blackmail material. These included pictures of Jet sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, Sonic writing a mash note to Amy and Shadow hugging his teddy bear.

I grinned. That last one was _priceless_!

For some reason, the first verse of Bleed it Out by Linkin Park was in my head. I sang it to the best of my abilities:

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time _

_Hand grenade pins in every line _

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my freaking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse _

_Find a new place to hang this noose _

_String me up from atop these roofs _

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose  _

_Truth is you can stop and stare _

_Run myself out and no one cares _

_Dug a trench out, laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  _

_Yeah someone pour it in _

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out _

_When they bring that chorus in._

For some reason, I just stopped there. Maybe I got tired, or something, I dunno.

Instead, I started to think about that girl I met. Cloud's policy of ignoring me, through some freak twist of fate, somehow made me all the more interested in her.

I though of another song as I though of that light blue hedgehog. Coldplay had always been one of my favorite bands, and I always got sad when I listened to a certain song of theirs.

I got up, finished off the last of the tea, and went into a darkened room. The darkened room looked suspiciously like the stage of the Skydome in Toronto.

I sat down at my keyboard and switched the setting to Organ. I started to play chords. After a short period of time, I started to sing, strangely sounding like Chris Martin:

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse?  _

Suddenly a backup singer came on.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you  _

My keyboard suddenly switched to piano setting. After playing for 14 seconds, an acoustic guitar started strumming.

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you  _

All of a sudden, a massive crowd of Torontonians appeared screaming. I was standing there next to a keyboard with Jonny Buckland on guitar, Guy Berryman on bass and Will Champion on drums and backing vocals. After running around getting the crowd pumped, I ran back to my keyboard for the instumental.

After that was over, I started to sing along with the crowd.

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I _

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I_

My vocal and piano solo started.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you._

After finishing Fix You, the crowd went insane. I stood up and gave them a two-finger salute. I felt awesome.

Canada is hands-down _the best_!

"Ready for another?" I asked the crowd.

The deafening scream that answered told me yes.

I got back to my keyboard and started to play Speed of Sound. The crowd went insane. As soon as I got to the lyrics, they were singing along:

_How long before I get in? _

_Before it starts, before I begin _

_How long before you decide? _

_Before I know what it feels like  _

_Where to? Where do I go? _

_If you've never tried then you'll never know_

 _How long do I have to climb _

_Up on the side of this mountain of mine?  _

_Look up, I look up at night _

_Planets are moving at the speed of light _

_Climb up, up in the trees _

_Every chance that you get is a chance you seize _

 _How long am I gonna stand _

_With my head stuck under the sand? _

_I'll stop before I can stop _

_Or before I see things the right way up_

_All that noise and all that sound _

_All those places I got found  _

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound _

_To show you how it all began _

_Birds came flying from the underground _

_If you could see it then you'd understand _

_Ideas that you'll never find _

_Or the inventors could never design __  
__The buildings that you put up _

_Or Japan and China, all lit up  _

_The sign that I couldn't read _

_Or a light that I couldn't see _

_Some things you have to believe _

_But others are puzzles, puzzling me  _

_All that noise and all that sound _

_All those places I got found  _

_And birds go flying at the speed of sound _

_To show you how it all began _

_Birds came flying from the underground _

_If you could see it then you'd understand _

_Oh, when you see it then you'll understand _

*pause for instrumental*

_All those signs I knew what they meant _

_Some things you can't invent _

_Some get made and some get sent, ooh_

_Birds go flying at the speed of sound _

_To show you how it all began _

_Birds came flying from the underground _

_If you could see it then you'd understand _

_Oh, when you see it then you'll understand_

I finished off to screams. As I stood and looked up, I saw tens of thousands of fans screaming with joy.

'I've never been _this_ popular before' I thought, eyes closed, as I basked in the glory of it all.

"What the heck are you doing?" said a familiar voice, layered with shock.

All of a sudden, the joy and happiness stopped. The crowd disappeared, the music screeched to a halt and I opened my eyes to see Blaze staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

I sighed "Well I _was_ fantasizing about being Chris Martin, but now that that's over, nothing."

She rolled her eyes and left the room.

_The next evening:_

I sat and stared miserably at the wall. Blaze and Silver had taken the kids out for a movie. After Blaze interrupted my previous evening's fantasy, for which I did not want to repeat the steps necessary to repeat the event, and I sure wasn't up going to my local Anglican church, I had nothing to do for this evening.

Then, it hit me.

_**PARTY TIME!!!!!!**_

Yeah, perfect! Have a few people over, party for a while and then be refreshed for the babysitting job tomorrow. There was one problem with my logic.

Who would I invite?

That question soon answered itself as my doorbell rang. I went to answer it, unsure of who would call at this hour. I opened the door, expecting a traveling salesman or a government official.

Instead I got a red vixen with blonde hair and a white star-shaped birthmark wearing jeans and a grey shirt with a golden cross.

She giggled "Hi, I'm Star! I heard there's a party going on over here."

I stood with an open mouth. How the heck did she know that?

She cocked her head and looked at me strangely "Are you okay?"

I shook my head to get my thought together before replying "Yeah, sorry. I'm Charge. Charge the Cat."

"That name sounds familiar." she said quietly, looked at me strangely again "Your Canadian, aren't you?"

"O…….K, how did you get that?" I asked suspiciously.

She giggled again "Your accent, silly. And also the fact that you're wearing a red shirt that says _Canada: True North Strong and Free_. Can I come in?"

I guess that the accent and shirt would give it away.

I let her in, keeping an eye on her. I had a feeling that she was trouble.

She walked around with her hands behind her back, looking around the place. I noted that she stopped to admire the large African mask that I had picked up along with a large shipment of rooibos tea while in South Africa.

She continued her inspection, while I followed trying to decide whether she was just plain cute or if she was cute _and _trouble. Suddenly, she turned to face me.

"So where's the party?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

I grasped the back of my neck with one hand and nervously replied "Uh, well, you see, I wasn't quite prepared for a party before you showed up. Which begs the question: How _did _you know I was having a par-"

That's as far as I got before the doorbell rang again. A little afraid of what it might behold, I returned to the front hall.

I opened the door and was greeted face to face by a male purple cat, darker than Blaze.

We both jumped back in surprise before I realized that this was another guest.

"Hi, I'm Solar the Cat." my acquaintance introduced himself, extending a hand to shake.

"Charge the Cat. Pleased to meet you Solar." I said, shaking his hand a little uncertainly.

He stepped back and looked around while clearing his throat "I heard that there's a party going on around here."

"Well, there isn't one _yet._" I admitted "But with the ways are going, there could be one soon, so just consider yourself an early guest."

"Fine by me. Am I permitted to enter?" he inquired.

"By all means!" I said, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

He entered and, like Star, began to look around. I watched him, making sure he didn't try to sneak anything out, like I had seen on some documentary. All the while, I was wondering: "HOW THE HECK DID THESE TWO KNOW I WAS HAVING A PARTY?"

Solar also stopped to admire the mask and, unlike Star and nearly everyone else who saw the mask, actually read the inscription underneath the mask. The inscription read as follows:

_Bonginkosi Lungile made this mask in the Kosi Bay village of South Africa._

Solar turned to me, eyes wide "You've been to South Africa? What's it like?"

"Yes I have been there, and it is the most amazing place that I've ever been, and that's saying a lot." I said, my voice trailing off as I became lost in thought. "But so many problems…"

I shook my head and returned to Station Square "Anyways, yes, I picked that up in Africa."

Star suddenly appeared and exclaimed: "WOW! I can't believe you've been to Africa!"

I smiled "You'd better believe it, 'cause it's true!"

Star suddenly switched topics "Who do you think will win the FIFA world cup?"

I was caught off guard. As I turned pondered the question, I reviewed my soccer knowledge from what little I had read online. As soon as I came to a decision, I turned to announce it to Star, only to discover she had disappeared again.

I palmed my face and wondered why I had let a vixen that couldn't stand still for more than a few seconds into my house.

That was the least of my worries as the doorbell rang again. Now expecting the worst, I walked up to the door and opened it to be greeted by a jet-black hedgehog with cyan stripes on his arms, sapphire blue eyes, two upward-turning quills and two long downward-turned quills that nearly touched his legs.

The hedgehog looked at me coolly before stating "Hullo, my name's Enzan."

"Mine's Charge. Nice to meet you, Enzan." I replied quietly "I assume you're here for the party?"

Enzan nodded "May I enter your house?"

I nodded as well and allowed him to enter my house.

The way things were going, my next guest could be General Romeo Dallaire, who, by the way, is a great man who tried to prevent the 1994 Rwandan Genocide and one of my heroes.

I allowed the black hedgehog to look around by himself, since I was busy looking for Star to make sure she was not touching anything important, namely my PlayStation.

I found her talking to Solar, who was obviously trying to escape from the onslaught of nonstop talking. He was nodding, a strained smile on his face as he slowly backed away from the vixen. Star was oblivious to all of this, still rambling on about something to do with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Then she saw…………the Master Cantaloupe.

The female fox walked over to it and picked it up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Solar make his escape. Star did not however, as she was caught up in her investigation of the cantaloupe. Turning it over in her hands, a small frown on her lips as she read the toddler handwriting on the side:

_This ida proberty ob Knucles. _

The _s_ on this was backwards, property was written with a misshapen _r_ and yet Star seemed to look at it as if it was a long-lost stuffed animal that she used to daunt over as a kid.

Out of the blue, she snapped her fingers, looked at the blue wall of my kitchen strangely and turned to face me, a smile the size of the state of Arkansas on her face.

"_That's _where I heard of you before!" she declared triumphantly. "Your that sucker…erm…guy who used my Baby Universe idea!"

"Wait a sec! I didn't use it, my creator did!" I exclaimed, then looking at the readers/writer "Please forget you read that, okay? I don't want any breaking of the fourth wall in my stories!"

Star's ears drooped "Aw, but that's what I do best!"

"My story, my rules." I said firmly "Now gimme back the Master Cantaloupe!"

Star hugged it tightly and said in a slightly maniacal voice "No!"

I rubbed my aching temples. This girl defiantly _was _nuts! And I _so _needed an aspirin.

"Fine, keep it for the story, smash it into a billion pieces for all I care!" I said, "Just don't expect me to sympathize when Baby Knuckles goes on the war path."

Star skipped away, giggling like a schoolgirl, holding the Master Cantaloupe like a baby.

I brushed a lock of hair of hair out of my twitching right eye, where it had fallen. I swear, if anyone else showed up who acted like Star showed up, I would have to be taken away in a straightjacket.

Suddenly I heard Enzan calling me "Hey, Charge! What's in this room?"

I jogged over to see him with his head stuck into the dark room mentioned yesterday.

"That's my performance room. It's like a Guitar Hero setup, except you play any song with any instrument _perfectly_ at a concert in front of thousands of screaming fans." I explained "I stole…uh…borrowed the technology off G.U.N a few years back."

He turned to me, excitement in his blue eyes "Can I try it?"

I figured that a show or two wouldn't hurt "Sure! What do you want to play, on what instrument, and where?"

He thought for a second before replying "I'll take lead guitar for Violet Hill in Times Square, New York."

"I'll take vocals and piano." I said "Just gimme a sec to put it into the computer."

I approached said computer, which looked like a touch-screen IMac built into the wall. Starting it up, I typed in my name along with Enzan's. I then tapped bands, tapped Coldplay, tapped Violet Hill, checked off guitar, piano and vocals, tapped New York and selected Times Square. However, just before I pushed Start, Solar spoke from out of nowhere.

"What are you two up to?"

"Oh, I'm showing Enzan how my performance room works." I replied.

Enzan quickly added: "We're play Violet Hill in Times Square! Wanna join?"

Solar looked a little uncertain before asking "Is percussion open for use?"

"Yep, I'm fine with that." I replied lightly, "Unless you have any objections, Enzan?"

Enzan shook his head.

Solar's eyes lit up "Great! Aw man! Playing in Times Square! How much more awesome can things get?"

I grinned, my ears perking up "Not much more! Just let me add you into the system."

After completing said task, the three of us entered the room, which now looked like it was in the middle of Times Square, including the traffic. Thousands of screams greeted us as insane New York fans were only kept back by a barricade of NYPD officers.

The swell to the song began. I tossed Enzan his guitar, Solar settled into his drum set and we all said hello to the computer rendition Guy Berryman. Soon the swell reached it's peak as I sat next to the keyboard and prepared for my piano solo opening. Once again, I sounded exactly like Chris Martin:

_Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops i remember_

_There was snow_

_White snow_

Then Enzan came in with guitar, and Solar on drums.

_Clearly I remember_

_From the windows they were watching_

_While we froze down below_

_When the future's architectured_

_By a carnival of idiots on show_

_You'd better lie low_

The crowd started to sing along.

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the fog_

_Became God_

_Priests clutched onto bibles_

_hollowed out to fit their rifles_

_And the cross was held aloft_

_Bury me in honor_

_When i'm dead and hit the ground_

_My love's opposed, but unfolds_

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

Enzan's guitar solo started and sounded amazing. The crowd went nuts as he walked up to the front of the stage and put his heart and soul into it.

_I don't want to be a soldier_

_with the captain of some sinking ship_

_would stow, far below_

_So if you love me_

_Why'd you let me go?_

My piano and vocal solo started, singing along with the crowd.

_I took my love down to violet hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent still_

_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_If you love me,_

_Won't you let me know?_

The crowd went psycho. I waved to them as we finished.

"Thank you Manhattan!!!!!" I yelled to them.

Solar suddenly grabbed a microphone and exclaimed "Yeah, you guys are the best audience ever!!!" to cheers and screams of "WE LOVE YOU SOLAR!!!" by a few super-obsessed fangirls.

Enzan also got a microphone "New York! You are the best city ever! It has been an honor to play for you guys!"

That sent every fan off their rocker.

I gave another two-finger salute as we walked off and out of the room.

Once outside, panting form the amount of effort we put into the performance, I turned to my fellow performers with obvious triumph in my eyes.

"So?" I asked "Was it awesome or was it _FREAKING AWESOME!?!" _

"I'd go with the _FREAKING AWESOME!_" Solar declared excitedly

"I know! I don't even know how to play guitar, and it still sounded great!" exclaimed Enzan.

"One of the many reason I love technology." I pointed out.

Only then did we realize that Star had been watching us from my dining room since we had come out. We now all turned to her slowly and noted that she was staring at us with massive eyes.

Then, the onslaught began:

"…" she paused to catch her breath

Before she could start all over again, I quickly said, "We were just playing with my concert simulator. You wanna try it?"

"YES!" came the squeak from the red vixen.

"O…K? What do you want to perform, on what instrument and where?" I asked, a little wary of what the answer might be.

She paused to think for a second before replying enthusiastically: "East to West by Casting Crowns on vocals in Dublin!"

"Fine by me." I responded, turning and putting in said info into the computer.

Star dashed inside and soon we could here the music blaring out.

Only then did I notice a very important point of info.

"WHY IS MY DINING TABLE COVERED IN WAFFELS?!?" I yelled to no one in particular.

That question remained unanswered for just then there was another knock at my door.

I went to the door and opened it to stare at a hooded figure carrying a bloody scythe.

"_I have come to take your soul as payment for the humiliating comment you used earlier on in this story._" the figure said in an familiar, annoying and yet creepy voice that I couldn't trace, reaching towards my face threateningly.

I slammed the door shut, bolted it, locked it and then leant against it in unquestionable terror. My tail was fluffed up and I had gone as white as a brand-new MacBook. I did not want to know how big my eyes were.

Solar looked at me strangely, "Why do you look like you've stared death in the face?"

I swallowed and responded, my voice shaking, "You do not know how close to the truth that saying is!"

He shrugged and walked back down the hall, past the hockey puck that won Canada the gold medal at Vancouver 2010. It took my one heck of a while to obtain it, and I would not give it up easily.

_Meanwhile, outside:_

'_Death' had taken cover behind a tree and was laughing his head off. No, seriously. Death's head came off and underneath it was Adam the Wolf's head. _

_Adam walked off down the street, laughing as he remembered the expression on Charge's face after he saw whom he thought it was._

_Back to Charge:_

However, by the time Star came out of the simulator, I was back to normal and had cleared the waffles from my dining room table.

Star was wearing a grin the size of Texas as she shouted quite close to my ears, "THAT WAS JUST PLAIN AWESOME!!!!"

Once my head stopped ringing, she was gone. I sighed and made myself some rooibos tea to calm myself down.

Just before I was about to put in my milk, there was another knock on the door.

I froze, and after the knock came again, went for my trusty baseball bat in the corner of the hall. Inching towards the door, I grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door before cautiously peeking around it. Looking around, I couldn't see anyone, but as I inched around the door, I looked around again to be sure.

I was just about to dismiss it as a prankster when I saw my hedges rustle.

I froze again; slowly inching slowly towards the hedge, ready to beat Death at his own game. The hedge continued to rustle, getting louder and louder as I got nearer.

All of a sudden, a blur of auburn and orange tackled me to the ground.

After a flurry of about twelve seconds, I was on the ground with a beautiful fox pushing a sword tip against my windpipe.

"Prepare to die, Sonic the Hedge-" she was declaring triumphantly before a look of confusion came over her "Wait a sec! Your not Sonic!"

"Whatever quarrel you have with Sonic, I don't want a part in it!" I yelled.

She took the sword point off my throat, which was a start.

"If your not Sonic, then who or what are you?" she asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Who is Charge the Cat. What is sore." I replied, closing one eye in pain as I got up. "I don't think you'll find him here. Frankly, I have no idea where he is, so why come here?"

"I heard that there was a party here. Sonic has always been the life of the party, so I figured this was a place to start." the vixen replied.

"Your best bet is to try the centre of town. He hangs out there a lot." I replied, rubbing my sore neck.

She nodded, "Thanks for the tip. See ya!"

She ran off into the night.

I shook my head as I re-entered my home. Two psychotic vixens in one night. Why was I always the one who got stuck with the nutjobs of the universe?

Once I was back in my house, I locked the door and surveyed the damage. Somehow, my dining room table had been covered in pancakes, which Star was eating as fast as naturally possible. Solar was watching T.V on my Sony 50 inch. By the sounds of it, he was watching my recordings of The Pacific. Although I couldn't see Enzan, I could hear Faint by Linkin Park and people screaming in Japanese, so he was obviously in Tokyo.

I sighed and went to my altar room. In it I had a small altar with golden cross, and Anglican bible and some incense, bread and wine. Kneeling in front of the altar, I crossed myself and sent the following prayer to God:

_Greatest Father, from whom all holy desires and thoughts originate, grant unto thy servant the strength to survive this night, to keep the devil out of his house and to allow thy servant the rest that he will justly need at the end of this day. Amen._

I crossed myself again and stood up. Turning to leave, I was surprised to see Star staring at me. She had obviously finished her pancakes.

"You have an altar room?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, unsure as usual what the result might be with this psychotic girl.

"That is SO COOL!!!" she exclaimed, running over and inspecting the contents of my altar. She picked up my bible, looked over it, and then returned it to its spot. However, she spotted the cover, which read _The Mobian Anglican Church Bible._

"Your Anglican?" she inquired.

"Yep." I answered quietly.

"Huh." was her reply.

She then walked out of the room, to my complete confusion.

I went and joined Solar in watching The Pacific. At the moment, the Marines were attempting to capture the Peleliu airfield. As we watched, a Japanesetank that was about to turn the American mortar team into sushi was hit out of nowhere by a shot from a Sherman tank.

After finishing the scene, I walked upstairs to my room to grab an aspirin. After taking the pill, I walked downstairs to be greeted by more surprises. Silver and Blaze had returned with the kids from the movie. They were all looking around in surprise for where I was, and once the kids saw me, they immediately tackled me to the ground.

"We're Back! We're Back!" they all chanted loudly.

"WHAT IN THE GREAT NAME OF ENGLISH MUFFINS IS GOING ON OVER THERE???????" shouted Star. A few seconds later she screeched to a halt in front hall.

Immediately, all the kids dove for cover screaming.

The vixen turned to me, obviously confused to why the kids were running from her, but I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Gotta let you figure that one out on your own!" I pointed out.

She snorted, turned on her heels and walked straight into a wall, falling straight back on her tail.

I couldn't help myself after that. I collapsed against the other wall laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"NOT FUNNY!" Star yelled.

"Actually," Blaze said giggling, "It really was hilarious."

Star suddenly got a strange look on her face. It looked like a cross between a smirk and a maniacal laugh. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

Star suddenly giggled and ran off into the kitchen.

I sighed, turned, and walked over to tell Enzan that his time in Tokyo was up.

I tapped save file, and then shut down into the computer. Inside, I could hear the screaming in Japanese abruptly stop. Enzan stepped out, looking a _little _too happy for one concert. I shook this off and turned to go get the kids sorted out.

And that's when the red, blonde, blue and grey blur shot by and stuffed a hot dog into my mouth along with Enzan's.

"Mmph!" was all I said, my mouth full of hot dog.

After somehow choking it down, I walked into the kitchen to see Star standing there with a massive plate of hot dogs and a grin the size of Ontario on her face.

"I declare an OC hot dog chugging contest!" she yelled, once again a little _too _close to my sensitive ears.

With my head ringing, I asked the obvious question, "How the heck do you CHUG hot dogs???? They're a solid, not a liquid, last I checked."

Star gave me a murderous look, "Do it or I'll bust the performance room with a sledgehammer."

_That _got me into it.

I grabbed about 6 hot dogs and attempted to slurp them down. However, they got caught in my throat, and I started choking. Solar hit me on the back until I managed to get said hot dog out of my windpipe.

I gasped, "One down."

I then looked at Star, "SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS!!!!!"

Star had finished the _entire _tray, including the ones I had picked up. She was now sitting in one of my kitchen chairs, leaning back, looking up at nothing in particular.

My eyes the size of dart boards, I collapsed for no apparent reason.

Star suddenly perked up, "On, would you look at the time! I have to go!"

She shot past me, spinning me around as she went by, "THANKS FOR THE PARTY!!! SEE YA AROUND!!!"

And like a dime down the sink, she was gone in a flash.

Solar, who had been sitting down at my table, stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I should head off too. Great party, see you around!"

He then grabbed a random t-shirt that said 'Camp Sonic: The most awesome place on earth!' before zooming out the door.

Enzan quietly left. I have no idea when or where he left from, all I know is that he did.

I sighed, turned and surveyed the damage.

It was too much to write.

It was gonna be another _long _night of cleaning.

**And we're done! I hope I managed to get the personality of the OC's right! I had so much fun writing this, I think I might do it again!**

**Remember kids, R&R and floss your teeth!**

_**~Charge the Cat~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome all! I hope everyone liked Chapter 6, 'cause in a chapter or two, I'm gonna do another one, complete with performance room and a table full of waffles! Send in OC's for the next OC party, which will need **_**10 **_**to be perfect!**

**A little dream Charge has, ended with some good old-fashioned slapstick.**

**I'm writing this with a serious amount of writers block, so please do not criticize too much.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the F-15SE, the Mig-29 or the E-3,**

A voice crackled into my headset.

"Captain Charge, this is AWACS Black Star. Do you copy?"

"This is Captain Charge, call sign Cross, of the 118th "Black Aces" Tactical Fighter Squadron. I read you loud and clear, Black Star." I replied, looking to the large jet on my right, my prized black helmet with a blue cross sitting on my head.

"We've got multiple bogeys inbound, bearing two-four-zero. Looks like a group of Fulcrums. You and your squadron are cleared to engage." replied the voice from the large white E-3 Sentry.

"Roger that. You guys got that?" I asked, addressing my squadron.

"This is Havoc. I got it." my male dog wingman to my starboard responded.

"Raven here. You can count on me, Cross." a feminine voice belonging to the hedgehog on my port replied.

"Barb copies, Cross." the gruff voice from the cat behind me acknowledged.

"Break to port one-zero-eight degrees and prepare to engage." I ordered.

Our four F-15 Silent Eagles turned and prepared to fire. On my HUD, I could see the four Mig-29's preparing to engage as well.

"Prepare AIM-120's for engagement." I ordered my squadron.

I flicked on the targeting system. Although I couldn't see it, I knew that the four missiles were coming out of their bays, preparing to take a few Fulcrum's down in an explosion of flame and metal. Soon the parachutes would open over our territory, and the enemy pilots would be captured and would spend the rest of the war in a POW camp.

I watched the targeting device ricochet of the four Fulcrum's, finally settling on the lead one.

I flicked off the cover for the missile fire button.

"FOX THREE!" I shouted, pushing the fire button.

A small white streak shot ahead of me. Before it had even hit the Mig, the canopy had blown and the pilot had ejected. He fell for a few seconds before his chute opened.

His Mig-29 was blown into the middle of the next decade.

"Good kill, good kill." confirmed Back Star.

I rolled my Silent Eagle out of the way before it was hit by debris. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two other pilots eject out of their Fulcrum's before the jets exploded.

That meant there was one Fulcrum left.

I circled around, before spotting him frantically trying to shoot down Raven. He couldn't get a lock, because the spunky girl was flipping all over the place, making it impossible to get her.

I jammed my afterburners open and flew to help my wingman. Flying over, I could see the pilot panic and break off as I approached.

Wanting a little fun, I flew as fast as I could and overshot the plane slightly.

I then rolled the F-15 over so that our canopies were facing each other, my G-suit preventing any damage from being done to me.

Looking down at the pilot, I realized he was just a young grey fox, scared to death, knowing that he had no chance against the four of us.

I sympathized, and using a pad of paper and pencil that I always keep with me, quickly jotted down the number of our radio frequency and pushed it against the glass, all while making the gesture of tuning and listening to radio messages.

He understood and tuned in.

"English?" I asked him.

"Yes, I can speak it, sir." he replied, his voice shaking, with a heavy Eastern accent.

"Okay, here's the deal. What's your name, pilot?" I asked him.

"Lieutenant Иван Фокс (Ivan Fox), sir."

"Okay, Ivan, here's the choice. Choice number one: we will escort you back to base, where you will be lightly questioned, and spend the rest of the war in a government-provided house before returning to your home after the war. Choice number two, we blow your Fulcrum out of the sky and you get to spend the rest of the war in a POW camp." I offered him.

Ivan took a deep breath "I will allow you to escort me, sir."

I chuckled "Good boy. Don't be scared, none of your friends are going to come shoot you down for being a traitor. And you don't have to call me sir, by the way."

I rolled my jet so our wingtips were level. My radar told me that my three squadron mates were settling in on our tails.

Ivan was quiet for a while, but then asked "Then what should I call you?"

I thought for a sec "Call me Cross. That's my call sign, anyways. Speaking of which, do you have one?"

"Yes sir, this is Arrow of the 128th Fighter Squadron, at your service."

"Well, Arrow, we're coming close to base. I suggest you prepare for landing."

"Understood. Preparing for landing." the young fox replied, leaning over and pulling a few switches.

"We'll let my squadron land, then you go, and I'll bring up the rear. Got it?" I asked.

"Arrow copies, Cross."

"This is base tower. Black Aces and captured aircraft, you have permission to land."

As the rest of us circled, Havoc landed, then Raven, then Barb and then it was Arrow's turn. He pulled off a perfect landing, not even scratching a wing. Once he was down, a dozen soldiers surrounded him to bring him away.

Once I had landed successfully, I exited my jet and walked over to where the young fox was being detained.

The detaining officer asked a few questions about Ivan's life and what life was like in the air force on the opposing side.

It turned out that we chose the good side to fly for. The enemy air force rationed all food; routinely punished all of it's pilots and took teenagers away from their parents to fight for their country.

Before we could ask any more questions, a briefing was called.

I didn't want to leave the kid, but my duty called.

As the Black Aces gathered to be briefed, the commanding officer spilled the beans:

"A large, unidentified object has landed near Capital City, and is expected to be on its way to attack it. Your mission is to destroy this object, which is described as huge and red."

After entering our re-armed and re-fueled planes, we took off, went into diamond formation and headed to the designated target spot.

"I wonder what the heck that thing is?" Raven said, looking around to all of us.

"I bet it's some giant robot or tank." Barb guessed.

"Or a giant artillery piece." was a suggestion from Havoc.

"Whatever it is, we're about to find out." I replied, before ordering "Bombing formation!"

The four Eagles lined up, ready to drop 12,000 pounds worth of explosives onto the target.

Checking my radar, I documented "Target bearing Two-two-one, speed; 10 knots. Prepare to engage the…"

As I looked up to check the object we were attacking, it turned around and stared straight at my jet with a pair of large brown eyes.

The target was a giant Baby Knuckles.

I snapped my eyes open to see the real Baby Knuckles staring down at me from his vantage point on my chest with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Yous upsie! Yous upsie!" he cried happily "What for brekfas?"

I smirked and pushed him off lightly "Let me actually get up to make it before you can eat it!"

As we walked out of the room together, something caught my eye. I stared at it in mild surprise, but in reality, I was happy it was there.

Knuckles turned to me, looking surprised himself "Whatcha lookn ad?"

I turned, smiling, and ruffled his head "Nothing important. Now, let's get breakfast ready!"

With that, I walked out of my room with the little echidna, leaving the black and blue pilot helmet on my desk.


	8. Chapter 8 OC DANCE PARTEH!

_**Charge comes out onto stage in combat boots, camouflage military trousers, field jacket, green bulletproof vest and a combat helmet. Slung across his back is an M-4 carbine with a grenade launcher.**_

**Charge: "We've finally got the terrorists on the run! You there! (Points to random member of audience) Call for an air strike! We…Wait, this isn't my virtual Call of Duty simulator! DANG IT!!!!! (facepalms) Sorry folks, gimme a sec to get changed!"**

_**Charge goes offstage for a few minutes before returning with khaki pants, a white shirt and a navy blue blazer.**_

**Charge: "O.K, that's better. Anyways, welcome to the next chapter of Eleven Kids, One Cat! Now, as I promised, it's time for an…"**

**Crowd (cheering): "OC PARTEH!!!!!" **

**Charge: "That's right!!! More randomness, more awesome music, more chaos and more waffle/pancake generating tables! Now, let's meet the OC's that will make up this random adventure of misery and humor!!!!!"**

**Charge: "First up, from Yin Blaze, we have Enzan the Hedgehog!"**

_**Enzan comes out to claps and cheers, grins, bows, and goes to one side of the stage.**_

**Charge (clapping): "Next, we have Solar the Cat from Solar the Cat!"**

_**Solar walks on to more cheers, bows, gives Charge a high-five on the way past to the other side of the stage.**_

**Charge (still clapping): "Next, may I introduce Leah the Hedgehog and Grace the Hedgehog from Leah 'L's' the Hedgehog!"**

_**Leah runs out onto the stage, blows a kiss to the cheering crowd and jogs over to stand by the other two while grace comes out, curtseys and continues on to line.**_

**Charge (continues clapping): "Now, another introduction. Please welcome…Eclipse the Hedgehog from Eclipse the Hedgehog126!"**

_**Eclipse comes on, does a quick disco move, and moonwalks over to the line, but suddenly is distracted by something offstage that she runs over to begin investigating.**_

**Charge: "Now, we have a big story coming up. So without further ado… LET THE MA- *pauses* Eclipse! NO!!!! PUT DOWN THE M-4! Excuse me for a few seconds, ladies and gentlemen. We have a psychotic hedgehog with an assault rifle running around backstage."**

_**Charge dashes off. Crowd is expecting something random, so sits quietly. While he is gone, Solar grabs the microphone.**_

**Solar: "O.K, until Charge can get Eclipse under control (sounds of grenade blasts and electric attacks come from backstage), I will be taking over the show. Now, as Charge would say…"**

**Charge (sticks bruised and fried head back onstage): ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!!!!**

**Solar: Dang, I wanted to say that!**

I was standing in my fight room, practicing moves on a broken robot. I was enjoying myself quite a bit, since nothing gave me the kicks like beating the programming out of a robot. I was using my usual combination of karate, kung fu and judo on the robot to deal the most damage possible. I had just finished up a combo attack on the robot before calling it off.

Jumping back, I surveyed the damage. The robot's eyes were smashed, it's right arm lay near a crater in the wall, its left hand was dysfunctional and one of its legs was broken.

Yet I could get one final attack in if I wanted to.

I ran up to the robot, jumped up in front of it and gave it good old-fashioned roundhouse kick to the head.

The head went flying off into a punching bag and promptly exploded.

The rest of the robot stood still for a few seconds before quietly falling flat on its face and short-circuting.

I grinned and jogged out of the room, taking of my hand guards as I exited. I quickly made for my shower to rinse off.

As soon as I finished my shower, I quickly toweled off. However, while I was in the shower, something had latched itself onto my mind. Babysitting the toddlers was one heck of a job, but besides the occasional lost noodle incident, there was no action for a few months. Eggman was acting strangely quiet. Silver and Blaze had taken the night off, at my coaxing, and the kids had strangely simultaneously turned in really early for the night. I was seriously bored and I felt the need for some more action in my life.

Maybe another party was in order.

Even though the last one had been one heck of a chaotic incident, I still missed hanging around with Solar, Enzan and even sweet, maniacal Star.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out at the sun set over downtown Station Square. The buildings made for great scenery, the silhouettes of the office towers looking like secret service agents. I stared, spellbound for a while, until I was brought out of my daydream by a familiar sound.

Someone was knocking on the door.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could, quickly paused to make sure my hair was in the right place, and taking a deep breath, opened the door, expecting to see one of my acquaintances from my last party.

Indeed I did, for I once again stared Death in the face.

I can tell you, his face isn't pretty. Especially since he didn't technically have a face, just a shade of apocalypse black.

I can say that my eyes probably jumped a few feet out of their sockets, my tail could have been used as a feather duster and I probably was even whiter than a brand new MacBook.

Death extended a hand hidden underneath his cloak and spoke ominously:

"_You knew your time was to come, Charge the Cat. Now your soul must be traded as a payment for insults you have made to me."_

Death then let out a most un-Death-like laugh, which sounded like a fifteen-year-old computer nerd.

Now, I'm usually not one to jump to conclusions, but if Death had a laugh like an annoying 10th grader, and not like something that would scare you to kingdom come, then Death was probably going to be false.

Overcoming my fear, I reached up and ripped off Death's hood to reveal the face of my friend Adam the Wolf.

We stared at each other in utter shock for a few seconds before I got seriously ticked off.

**Authors Note: Due to attempts to keep this story K-rated, instead of the epic combat scene that will certainly raise the rating, please enjoy this soothing image of the tide in the Bay of Fundy.**

"AND I SWEAR, IF YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I WILL TURN YOU INTO RADIOACTIVE DUST!!!!!! YOU GOT THAT, ADAM????" I shouted at the burnt and retreating figure.

Now that I had calmed down a bit, my eyes weren't white anymore and the light daggers that had formed disappeared.

Turning to my doorway, I retreated inside. In the mirror, I noted that once again, a lock of my hair was about to fall into my eye. I combed it back up with my fingers. I was just checking the rest of my hair when knocking sounded again.

I quickly went over to my door, and for the first time noticed the peephole in the door.

Blushing, I went and took a quick peek through the hole. Through it I could see Solar, Enzan and three other hedgehogs I didn't recognize.

I quickly opened up the door and put on my best "Welcome to my house where you will abide by the rules or I will turn you into dust" host smile.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted my two acquaintances. "What's up?"

Enzan replied, "There's a party going on here, so, we came to join in."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys gotta tell me how the heck you knew I was having a party even before I was getting ready for it."

Neither of the guys answered this, so silence fell upon the group for a few seconds. Then, the lime green hedgehog huffed and elbowed Enzan _hard_ in the ribs. Enzan gasped in surprise (or pain, I'm not 100% sure) before quickly cleared his throat.

"Uh, Charge, this is Leah the Hedgehog." he said, gesturing towards the lime green hedgehog.

"The pleasure is mine." I replied, giving her a slight bow, deciding to go for the diplomatic approach with this group.

She giggled slightly before replying in a lazy British accent, "Thank you! This here is Grace."

She gestured to the tall orange hedgehog, whom I greeted similarly.

"AND I'M ECLIPSE!!!!" the purple hedgehog yelled into my ears.

"Hi." was all I could say with most of my senses overloaded.

Once my head was clear enough to think straight, I gestured towards the door to invite all of my guests in.

Obviously, I wasn't moving fast enough for Eclipse, for when I quickly checked back inside, she was already running around looking at my stuff.

I swore I had a new Star on my hands.

After the rest of the group was inside, I quickly checked to make sure that there was no one else before closing the door.

In the main hall, we all stood in silence for a bit.

Then Enzan and Solar looked at each other and then at me, a slight smirk on each of their faces.

I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Go crazy, you two." I said with a grin.

I swear, I had only just said the word "crazy" when they shot off, leaving me to talk to their dust clouds.

A few seconds later, I could hear the thumping beat of Shadow of the Day from the performance room.

Leah, Grace and Eclipse stared along with me at the dust clouds until they dissipated into the wind maybe 5 seconds later.

Grace turned to me and asked, "What are those boys up to?"

"I'll show you later." I promised, thinking hard on how to entertain the girls, when I had and idea, "First, I have to ask, just because, you girls like to dance?"

The three of them looked at me strangely.

"Oh, forget that I ever asked that!" I said before adding quietly, "Now I can't try out my new 50,000 ring dance floor."

The bait worked. All three immediately started stammering out apologies and asking for me to take them there _now._

I turned and walked, signaling the girls to follow. We traveled through the bottom floor of my house, past my restaurant-sized kitchen (I like to cook), Sony TV room, living room with bookcase, dining room and finally arrived at the dance floor.

The room that housed it was maybe 50 square meters. The walls and ceiling were painted black to allow for the best light show. Each 1-meter by 1-meter tile was all a different neon coloring. Along each wall was a different color of strobe lights, and I had it all controlled by a computer in the wall.

As I walked over, I turned back to the girls who were looking around in shock and awe.

"Any song requests?" I asked, walking backwards.

Quickly, the three asked for the following:

**Leah=Forever by Chris Brown**

**Grace=Billie Jean by Michael Jackson**

**Eclipse=Crank Dat by Soulja Boy (?)**

Said info was placed into the machine, and after a minute of systems checks clicking multiple yes buttons.

Soon, the overhead lighting grew dim, and Forever started up.

I grabbed a random black fedora, went to a section of the room and went freestyle on it.

**(Authors note: Charge dances like the best dance you can think of times 1000000 in all of the songs. I will leave it to your imagination on what it looks like.)**

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Hey (eh)_

_Forever_

_Hey (eh)_

_Forever_

_It's you, and me_

_Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)_

_Tonight, is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere_

_Go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance_

_Take my hand_

_Come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever (forever)_

_forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Feels like were on another level (ohh)_

_Feels like our loves intertwine_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breakin' the rules_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet, baby_

_Feel the beat inside_

_I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)_

_Just need you to trust me (trust me)_

_Girl girl girl_

_It's like now_

_It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun (yeah)_

_And dance forever ever ever (ohh)_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever (forever)_

_forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down_

_We so high off the ground_

_Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone_

_Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'_

_What a beautiful lady_

_No ifs ands or maybes_

_I'm releasin my heart_

_And it's feelin' amazing_

_There's no one else that matters_

_You love me_

_And I wont let you fall girl_

_Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)_

_Yeah, I wont let you fall_

_Let you fall_

_Let you fall (ohh ohh)_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_It's like_

_It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever_

_Ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah_

_Forever ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ohh_

I finished up my dance and checked over to the three girls.

For some reason, they were staring at me in amazement, their mouths hanging open and their eyes the size of dinner plates.

Before I could ask what was wrong, Billie Jean started, and I got caught up in dancing, putting on my best Michael Jackson impersonation.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene _

_I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one _

_Who will dance on the floor in the round _

_She said I am the one, who will dance on the floor in the round _

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene _

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one _

_Who will dance on the floor in the round _

_People always told me be careful of what you do _

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts _

_And mother always told me be careful of who you love _

_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one _

_But the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_For forty days and for forty nights _

_The law was on her side _

_But who can stand when she's in demand _

_Her schemes and plans _

_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round _

_So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice _

_(Do think twice) _

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me _

_Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!) _

_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby _

_People always told me be careful of what you do _

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts _

_She came and stood right by me _

_Then the smell of sweet perfume _

_This happened much too soon _

_She called me to her room _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one _

_But the kid is not my son _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one _

_But the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one _

_But the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_She says I am the one _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Not my lover _

_Not my lover _

_Not my lover _

_Not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl) _

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl) _

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl) _

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl) _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is not my lover _

_Billie Jean is _

_Billie Jean is_

Again, once I finished my dance, I looked up to see the three staring at me once again.

Crank Dat interrupted my impending questions, however, so I once again started to dance, this time doing the now famous Soulja Boy dance.

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me lean then watch me rock_

_Super Man dat oh_

_Yeah watch me crank dat Robocop_

_Super Fresh, now watch me jock_

_Jocking on them haterz man_

_When I do dat Soulja Boy_

_I lean to the left and crank dat thing_

_Now you_

_I'm jocking on you, I'm jockin' on you_

_And if we get the fightin'_

_Then I'm cocking on you, then I'm cockin' on you_

_You catch me at yo local party_

_Yes I crank it everyday_

_Haterz get mad cuz_

_I got me some Bathin' Apes_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_I'm bouncin' on my toe_

_Watch me super soak dat oh_

_I'ma pass it to Arab_

_And he's gon' crank it up fo' sho'_

_Haterz wanna be me_

_Soulja Boy, I'm the man_

_They be lookin' at my neck_

_Sayin' it's the Rubberband Man, man_

_Watch me do it, watch me do it_

_Dance, dance_

_Let get to it, let get to it_

_Nope, you can't do it like me_

_Doe, so don't do it like me_

_Folk, I see you tryna do it like me_

_Man that damn was ugly_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_I'm too fresh off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that Roosevelt_

_And super soak that oh_

_Super soak that oh_

_Super soak that oh_

_Super soak that oh_

_Super soak that oh_

_I'm too fresh now watch me do_

_Watch me shuffle, watch me do_

_Watch me crank that Soulja Boy, now Superman do it_

_Superman do it_

_Superman do it_

_Ahh_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_Soulja Boy off in this oh_

_Watch me crank it, watch me roll_

_Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy_

_Then Superman dat oh_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch me you_

_(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)_

_Now watch_

_You, ahh you_

Once again, I looked up from my final move to see all three girls looking at me with wide eyes.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, for no apparent reason, Eclipse started crying.

I never had much experience with girls crying, so I wasn't sure what to do.

I settled to jogging across the room to see what was wrong.

All the way, Leah and Grace continued to watch me with massive eyes. Now the staring was making me extremely uncomfortable, but I decided to focus on the sobbing hedgehog in front of me.

I knelt down beside Eclipse and asked, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

There was a pause before the purple hedgehog looked up at me with tears in her eyes and exclaimed, "THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING DANCING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!"

The random yelling in my face _again _caught me off guard for a moment, so I was unable to process what she was saying.

However, once I did, I immediately straightened up, blushed and grabbed the back of my neck, while my tail waved nervously.

"Wow." was all I could say after a few minutes of silence.

After that, there was a period of silence until Leah cleared her throat.

"Do you…do you think you could teach us to dance like you did in Forever?" she asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Uh, I guess…if I had a video recording of the dance I did, because I can't remember anything that I did." I replied, believing that there was no way that I could remember without a recording, which I didn't have.

I had forgotten that I was in a room with three girls, because they all instantly pulled out their camera smart phones and proceeded to show me the HD YouTube videos that they had posted after I had finished Forever.

Literally 5 minutes (I checked my watch) after I had finished dancing, each video had over 10,000 views.

After watching Grace's video, all the moves came back to me.

I went back to the computer and set Forever on repeat.

This was going to be an interesting dance class.

_30 minutes later:_

I must say, the three girls were fast learners.

I simply danced over it once, and then they gave it a try while I corrected their mistakes, and soon we were all dancing to Chris Brown like there wasn't a tomorrow.

Soon, we were even _singing _the lyrics while dancing.

"All you gotta do is watch me, look at what I can do with my feet." I sang, doing what I would consider a _perfect _moonwalk, "Feel the beat inside, I'm drivin' you can take the front seat…"

Then Enzan and Solar crashed the party.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked an incredulous Enzan.

Although the music kept playing, the four of us stopped dancing. My black fedora, which had somehow stayed on my head until now, suddenly slipped off and fell to the ground, knocking in crown slightly.

I reached down to grab it, knocked the hat back into shape, placed it back on my head, paused the music remotely and turned back to Enzan.

However, as I opened my mouth to talk, Enzan and Solar both simultaneously smirked.

"We didn't say we didn't like." Solar pointed out. "Let's go!"

He clapped twice, and Break Your Heart y Taio Cruz and Ludacris started up.

Us three guys took the floor freestyle for the song.

_[Ludacris]_

_(Whoa) LUDA!_

_Now I may not be the worst or the best _

_But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa)_

_And I may break your heart _

_But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa)_

_So you can take this chance, in the end_

_Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)_

_You might say this is Ludacris_

_But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel_

_[Taio Cruz]_

_Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)_

_Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)_

_They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)_

_I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

_Whoa, whoa_

_There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh)_

_No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh)_

_I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh)_

_Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh)_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

_[Ludacris]_

_That's all I'm gonna do woman_

_(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart_

_And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa)_

_Whether or not you get it all together_

_Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa)_

_See I'm not trying to lead you on_

_No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)_

_You might say this is Ludacris_

_But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel_

_[Taio Cruz]_

_(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)_

_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)_

_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)_

_Told ya from the start (eh)_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

The song ended and all three girls cheered loudly.

Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas was the next song, which meant it was the girl's turn.

_Gotta get that [x3]_

_Gotta get that that that, that that_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_

_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Will.]_

_Yo_

_I got the hit that beat the block_

_You can get that bass overload_

_I got the that rock and roll_

_That future flow_

_That digital spit_

_Next level visual _

_I got that (Boom boom boom)_

_How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)_

_[Fergie]_

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chicken jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next show now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom boom boom_

_That future boom boom boom_

_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_

_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_[Taboo]_

_I'm on the supersonic boom_

_Y'all hear the space ship zoom_

_When when I step inside the room them girls go ape-ape, uh_

_Y'all stuck on super A_

_They're no fast stupid a bit_

_I'm on that HD flat_

_This beat go boom boom pow_

_[.ap]_

_I'm a beast when you turn me on_

_Into the future cybertron_

_Harder, faster, better, stronger_

_Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz_

_We got the beat that bounce_

_We got the beat that pow_

_We got the beat that 808_

_That the boom boom in your town_

_[Fergie]_

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. drop the beat now_

_[Will.]_

_Yep yep_

_I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)_

_I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Satellite radio_

_Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)_

_Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns_

_Beatin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_

_Beatin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)_

_Beatin' on y'all you with the... _

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_

_This beat go boom boom_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat rock_

_Let the beat r... _

_This beat be bumpin' bumpin'_

_This beat go boom boom_

_[Fergie]_

_I like that boom boom pow_

_Them chicken jackin' my style_

_They try copy my swagger_

_I'm on that next show now_

_I'm so 3008_

_You so 2000 and late_

_I got that boom boom boom_

_That future boom boom boom_

_Let me get it now_

_Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]_

_Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]_

_Boom boom boom [x2]_

_Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)_

_Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)_

_Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

Wow, the girls were good.

Us three boys cheered them on the entire song, and continued on cheering for them after it was done.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" Solar yelled.

"Incredible!" shouted Enzan.

"What's youz doinz?" said a young voice.

All of our heads snapped around to the direction of the voice to see a young Shadow staring at us with wide eyes.

Leah turned to me with accusing eyes, "Why is Shadow a toddler?"

"One word: Eggman." I said, before thinking out loud, "I wonder what he's up to?"

_~Eggman's base~_

Nearly all of Eggman's time tonight had been spent on taking the night off. He was tired of trying to catch the toddlers, and had decided to make tonight a dance night. So, he had Metal Sonic set up a dance floor, and purchase some songs off Itunes. He was currently dancing badly to Break Your Heart and singing the lyrics even worse. Metal Sonic had decided to hide for tonight, so as not to experience this frightening image.

So, yeah…..

I don't think we'll be coming back here, as describing some of the moves he was doing would more than certainly raise the rating.

_Back to Charge:_

Baby Shadow looked at me queerly for a few moments.

Then, he beckoned for the rest of the kids to come out.

Soon, all of the kids were on the dance floor, dancing along to Break Your Heart.

And I gotta say, the little guys were _good_!

Somehow, Sonic, Knuckles, Jet and Shadow had all gotten fedoras and were putting on a pretty good Michael Jackson-style dance, the girls were getting' down like Rihanna and all the other little guys were break dancing.

After watching with an open mouth for a while, I got my senses back and got out onto the floor.

_Multiple songs later:_

Break Your Heart is the best song ever!

After finishing up my freestyle solo on it, I quickly checked my watch.

It read 9:58 p.m.

'Okay, little guys!" I called out, "Time's up! You need to get to bed now!"

With a few "AWWWW"s, most of the kids complied.

Most, excluding Sonic, Shadow and Espio.

"Sonic, you need to get to bed." I said, "You too, Shadow and Espio."

Shadow crossed his arms and gave a defiant "No!"

"Yes." I said.

"No." he said again.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"No!"

"YES!!!"

"**NO!!!!!**"

"FINE, STAY UP DANCING FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT!!!!!!!! SEE IF I CARE!!!!!!" I yelled, admitting defeat.

Shadow just smirked and clapped his hands.

Immediately, Forever started playing and the three started going nuts on the dance floor.

I walked over to the group of teenagers, shaking my head and muttering about Shadow always getting his own way.

Once I got to them, the questions started.

"Why are Sonic and everybody toddlers?" Solar asked.

"I dunno." I said, shrugging.

"How long have they been like that?" asked Grace.

I thought this over for a minute.

"About a month." I replied.

"WHY ARE SHADOW, ESPIO AND SONIC SO GOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR?????" Eclipse yelled.

My face screwed up in pain from the auditory overload, I replied, "Uh………………natural talent?"

Solar then suddenly checked _his _watch, and looked surprised.

"Aw, man, it's 10:15 already? I gotta get back to Camp Sonic!" he exclaimed, "See ya around!"

With that, he spun me around making his high-speed exit.

Once my internal compass had set me back on track, I noted that Enzan had once again slipped off into the unknown.

Leah and Grace gave a sudden polite goodbye and literally disappeared. Just like that.

Eclipse, however, made for the most dramatic exit.

Using her power of the cosmos, she smashed a meteor through my roof and into the room and gave a quick salute before jumping on her meteor, shouting "LONG LIVE THE KINGDOM OF CHEEZBERGERZ!!!!!" and flying off to wherever she was conceived, so probably a loony bin.

I stared at the hole in my roof, eye twitching, for a few minutes before I noticed that both:

A: The music had stopped.

and…

B: The light show was over.

I quickly spun in a 360o to see if I could find Shadow, Sonic and Espio, but they were nowhere to be found.

However, I soon heard a familiar snoring coming from Sonic's room.

I quickly checked in and smiled to see all the kids asleep, some sucking their thumbs.

I turned off the lights using my electrokinesis, and went to turn in myself.

Little did I know that that was to be the last time I would be resting for the next 48 hours.

**Charge: Okay, I finally got Eclipse under control, so I just wanted to say that the author does not own any of the songs, brands, characters or OC's besides me in this story. Be sure to check out So You Think You Can Dance Mobius, coming soon to .**

_**~Charge~**_


End file.
